


I Am Not A Dalek!

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dalek Oswin, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: The scene of Clara in the Dalek in "The Witch's Familiar."





	I Am Not A Dalek!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to be my only Doctor Who fanfic. I was watching The Witch's Familiar again with my sisters and was hit by angst again and a sudden need to write this scene. Hope you like it!

_I am a Dalek!_

_I am a Dalek!_

_I am your enemy!_

_I am a Dalek!_

Clara was losing her breath. She was taking in short breaths and exhaling more then she had. Her throat was burning as she screamed. Her eyes were burning as well as they welled up with tears.

_I am a Dalek!_

She felt like a hand was wrapped around her neck. She felt like she was suffocating. She felt like a hand was covering her mouth, keeping her quiet. She was shouting. She was shouting! She was trying to get through to the Doctor. She was trying to defeat the Dalek that Missy had put her in. She was trying to get through it.

She was trying to be Clara.

“It's me, I'm right here! It's me, I'm in here! It's Clara!” She cried out. Hear her! Hear her! Hear me, she thought.

She felt a bile rise in her throat. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her knees felt weak beneath her. She tried shifting her feet below, wanting to get more feeling in them, but there wasn’t much room. Hell, there wasn’t any room.

Everything was either too much or not enough. It like she was feeling too much and yet nothing at all.

Adreneline was flowing throughout her body. Her senses were heightened and she felt more conscious than ever. She felt everything. She felt the repulsion in her body and stomach as she was restrained by the Dalek’s capsule. She felt the soul, chest – crushing feeling that was fear and heartbreak.

She was feeling every pain – physical and emotional – and it was overwhelming.

So, yes, Clara was present and completely conscious, that was how she knew everything was real. While she knew this, and while she was feeling as much as she was, she couldn’t help but feel like everything wasn’t real, like what was happening truly wasn’t happening.

She was trapped in the small space of a Dalek, with little to no motion. She could feel everything but she wasn’t quite sure if her body had any feeling at this point. She felt completely and utterly paralyzed. Whether that was from fear or from the Dalek, or maybe both, she wasn’t quite sure. She just knew that she couldn’t do anything to save herself. The Dalek wouldn’t permit it.

She was trapped inside the Dalek that  _Missy_ put her in. Missy, the Time Lord that is now telling the Doctor that Clara was dead – murdered by the Dalek that Clara was currently trapped inside.

She looked out at the Doctor, who was currently holding the ripped off gun from a Dalek. Their eyes were dark with fear and anger. Fear of what very well could be the truth and the anger that will quickly follow once/if the Doctor believes it.

Clara was brave. She’s faced so many monsters that she’s lost count. She stared danger and death right in the face. Clara wasn’t afraid of dying. She didn’t want to die but she wasn’t afraid to. That being said, Clara was afraid to die now. She didn’t want to die like this. Not by the Doctor’s hand, not by her _friend._

She was scared to die, but she was scared to stay in the Dalek, too. What if she eventually became the Dalek? Was that possible?

She looked down at the bottom of the capsule. _I won’t become a Dalek_ , she thought. The logic behind the confidence of that thought was in no way comforting. The Doctor was pointing a gun at her, with little hope in his eyes.

A Doctor without hope, that was what Missy had said earlier. Here the Doctor stood – with little to no hope that she was alive – holding a gun, ready to kill her. The Doctor didn’t know that it was her. The Doctor would never intentionally kill her, but if the Time Lord took the shot then Clara was dead, intentional or not, she would die.

The Doctor looked ready to take the shot.

Clara was confident that she would not become a Dalek because she wouldn’t live long enough to see herself become one.

“I am human! I am not a dalek!” She screamed.

Familiar words. Clara has traveled through space and time with the Doctor. She is currently on a different planet, but that didn’t matter, did it? Because out of all of time and space, time still manages to be torturously repetitive.

She’s a human. Her name is Clara Oswald. She’s a teacher at Coal Hill. She travels in the Tardis with the Doctor, and occasionally, she works alongside UNIT. She has not only read Jane Austin’s novels but she has kissed her as well. She has loved and lost. She has saved some of the people she loved and she unable to save others. She has saved the world. She is Clara Oswald and she has lived one hell of a life and despite the pain that comes with life, she wants to continue living it.

She bent her head down in defeat as the Dalek continued to scream that she was a Dalek. “No, please, don’t.” A tear slipped from her eye. 

“Mercy. Mercy.” The Dalek pleaded the Doctor. It didn’t mean anything to Clara, but the Doctor’s expression changed once those words were said. 

“You shouldn’t be able to say that,” The Doctor said. 

Clara lifted her head up, looking back at the Doctor with determination. This was her way out. “Please,” She said again, and the Dalek pleaded for mercy once more. 

“That word shouldn’t exist in your vocabulary. How did Davros teach you to say that?”

“Mercy,” She got the Dalek to say again. The Doctor knew something wasn’t right. She wasn’t going to die today. She was going to get through to him.

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” the Time Lord asked.

“Because I would never kill you,” She gasped out. “You are the last person I would ever kill.”

The Doctor asks her to open the casing and explains how to. She thinks about it opening and it does. 

The casing opens and Clara Oswald breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! I have written fanfiction for the Doctor Who spin-off Class but that's about all I've written for the Whoniverse. This was something new and I hope I wrote it well!


End file.
